1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aerial stringing of electrical conductors; and more particularly to the positioning of a conductor in a suspension assembly, which is supported from a tower by a string or strings of insulators, where it is necessary to mount the conductor on the other side of an insulator string from the bundle block being used in the stringing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stringing of conductors has developed to the point where a plurality are supported as a bundle from a tower by a suspension insulator assembly. For example, three conductors are pulled through a bundle block simultaneously and then moved therefrom into a permanent suspension assembly comprising a yoke plate for supporting them in a V configuration, with the yoke plate being suspended from a tower by two strings of insulators which also define a V. Some problems have arisen with such arrangement of a three phase power transmission line including corona effect, which results in a power loss, and radio interference or noise level, so that it has been found necessary to employ corona or grading rings.
It has been established that mounting the central sub-conductor above, rather than below, the other sub-conductors and between the insulator strings would reduce the voltage gradient across the lower insulators and eliminate the need for corona or grading rings. This would increase the performance of the overall suspension assembly and also make a shorter tower design possible, but it would require a sub-conductor to be passed or moved through a string of insulators to the other side from that where the bundle block being used in the stringing is disposed.